


Learning can be fun

by Rainbowxcondom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Stridercest - Freeform, Teaching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowxcondom/pseuds/Rainbowxcondom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave starts failing classes, Bro tries to find other ways to help him get interested in his subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bro peered around the top of the paper that was in his hands, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner towards the boy sitting across the table from him. This piece of junk that Bro had in his hand just happened to be Dave’s failing report card. Even though he taught Dave to be the epitome of cool, never once did he say or do anything that would make Dave question how important school and learning actually was.

Bro just stared at Dave and even though they were both wearing their glasses, it was obvious that they were looking right at each other’s eyes. The quietness in the room became overbearing and before long Dave breaks that silence.

“I’m just not interested in this shit, I can’t pay attention to something that makes my brain fall asleep.”

Bro raised an eyebrow, there had to be some way to make Dave pay attention and not flunk out of school. Puppets? He thought for a minute about maybe giving Dave puppets as rewards for getting better grades, but something told him that maybe that wasn’t the best idea and that it might actually make him do worse. The next thought that crossed his mind lingered a little longer and without putting a lot of thought into it he was in front of Dave, leaning over, his hand tilting Dave’s head up, and brushed their lips together briefly.

Then before anything else can be said or done or even thought, he was gone from the room; Dave sat there, his eyes wide and jaw on the floor.

Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the day and they both almost purposely avoided each other. They both retired to their bedrooms early that night, heads swimming with all kinds of thoughts and feelings. Too bad neither of them knew their thoughts and feelings were exactly the same.

Bro lay in bed with his arms behind his head and all sorts of things ran through his mind, “That was not cool.” “He’s your lil bro, how sick are you?” “Maybe he liked it too…?”

Dave closed his eyes and tried to will his nerves down so that he could go to sleep, but his heart was still beating a million miles per hour, “What the hell was that?” “Does Bro like me like that…?” “Maybe if I play my cards right, I can get more.” “What kind of sick fuck are you?” His stomach dropped and he felt sick, maybe tomorrow they can pretend this never happened?

In the morning Dave woke up and started his usual routine: shower, get dressed, eat some fruity cereal, get sucked into the computer for hours. Today something was different and it threw his entire day off. As he was about to grab some milk from the fridge, he saw a new note on the door,

“Get better grades. You’ll get more.”

Okay. Don’t freak. Bro could mean anything, right? More allowance, more cereal, more…kisses? He didn’t know which one Bro was talking about, but he hoped it was the later. Bro’s door was still shut when Dave was leaving for school so he just knocked on the door as he passed it, “School, I’ll be home later.” No response, there never was, and with that Dave walked out of the apartment and headed for school.

The note was a bad idea and Bro regretted it already, but if they weren’t on the same page he could easily say that ‘more’ was something innocent and not totally fucked up and sick. He buried himself in smuppets and running his website for the rest of the day, trying to clear his mind of his actually very appealing lil bro.

After the note incident nothing else was said or done about it, neither of them really wanting to bring it up. Things started going back to normal again, but occasionally Dave would leave a test he had taken and gotten a better grade on out on the coffee table or on the kitchen counter top. What would have been almost so subtle it was unnoticeable to normal people, was pretty much a screaming siren to Bro and he caught on instantly.

No more pussyfooting around the matter, it seemed. Bro knew that Dave got the less than innocent meaning behind the note and that was all he needed. The game was on and that little voice popped back to the foreground, “How fucking sick is this.” 

Week after week Bro saw a very steady increase in Dave’s grades and he’d be lying if he said that coming home to see Dave studying didn’t make him proud. There was a price to be paid, however, and Bro paid for Dave’s better grades with his control.

Every week he would lay the attention on thick and every week it got less and less innocent, which in turn caused the sexual tension to build up so thick that you could probably cut through it with a knife. The little moans Dave would make when his ass was grabbed or the way he seemed so needy now…it was all a little hard to handle without pushing him into the floor and fucking his brains out.

God damn did he do a good job at raising this kid, Dave was a mixture of all sorts of teasing and seductiveness, maybe he did a little more than a good job.

It wasn’t just Bro feeling it, though. At first the little kisses and the ghosting touches were enough to send shivers down his spine, but now that Bro was letting loose a little more and doing things like kiss his neck and grab his ass…well it excited him in a lot different ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple times that it had happened, Bro wasn’t around to see the state his touches left Dave in and so he slipped into his room and rubbed one out before anyone was wiser. It only really became an issue once Bro noticed the impact his touches had on Dave; Bro’s touches lingered longer, he nibbled instead of kissed Dave’s neck, his hands would travel lower, and more and more things started to turn more into something akin to foreplay. 

It was a Saturday morning when shit finally hit the fan, Dave was sitting at the kitchen table studying for an upcoming exam. He sighed loudly as he dropped his head on to the massive textbook. 

“There’s no fuckin way I’m going to pass this test, Bro.”

Bro made no attempt to move, just turned his attention to Dave and raised an eyebrow, ‘Is that so?’ He may have not said anything but Dave knew that’s what he was saying. 

Dave dropped his head back into his book, ignoring the sound of Bro getting off the couch and ignoring the footsteps that dawned closer and closer. He kept ignoring him until he felt hands on his chest, trailing lower and lower until they paused briefly on the button to his jeans and the pause felt like an eternity to Dave. When his Bro’s steady hands started moving again, he let out a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding. 

Bro undid Dave’s jeans easily and slid his hands inside, fingertips grazing along Dave’s length. 

“Keep studying, lil man.” 

His voice was always so deep, so demanding, so fucking sensual, and Dave did as he was told. He did his best to focus on the book in front of him, re-reading paragraph after paragraph because Bro’s fingers were just way too distracting for their own good. 

Dave’s hands fumbled and shook as he finally turned the page and tried scribbling some notes down as Bro traced lazy circles around the head of his length and palming him roughly through his boxers.

Dave bit his lip, trying to hold back the moans that were threatening to burst from his throat. Bro leaned over Dave’s back and smirked into the boy’s hair, trying his hardest to keep his cool. He had to keep himself under control, even if he wanted to do things that would elicit even more delicious noises from Dave. 

When Dave realized that he was getting harder by the second a pink flush tinted his face, but Bro just continued the teasing strokes. It was like every little touch lit another fire in him, he could feel the warmth starting to pool in his stomach and even though he shuddered and shook and moaned with inexplicable pleasure…he kept studying and taking notes. 

The fabric of his boxers started to feel a touch too rough against his erection and Bro must have known that because he slid his hands inside Dave’s boxers without missing a beat. It was an odd feeling, to say the least.

Bro’s fingers were so warm and soft against his cock, but then there was the gloves, the leather was rough and smooth all at the same time. Bro reached down past Dave’s erection to cup the boy’s balls, squeezing gently and rolling the sac around in his hands, 

“Ffffffuuuuuckkk…” 

Dave dropped his head into his book and closed his eyes, jerking his hips up trying to get more out of Bro, but the elder Strider just stopped and Dave immediately opened his eyes and lifted his head to start reading again. 

“Atta boy.” 

There were only a couple pages left to read and Dave did his best to concentrate as Bro wrapped his gloved hand around Dave’s throbbing erection and began pumping him slowly and teasingly. 

The closer Dave got to the end of the chapter, the faster Bro started moving his hand and By this time Dave couldn’t control the way his body shook and he wasn’t even trying to hold back the moans. 

He was close, dangerously close to the edge, his vision starting to blur and the heat spreading out to his entire body as he finished the last page and shut the text book. 

Dave let his head fall back down, pressing his cheek into the table and gripping at whatever he could hold on to as he desperately thrust up into Bro’s hand, wanting to feel his release and make the heat and horrible throbbing go away. 

Bro had other ideas for Dave, though. Bro applied more pressure to his strokes and sped up, feeling Dave shake and squirm and getting him right to the edge…and then stopped. Dave let out a pathetic, whiny, moan in between his panting, but Bro was already nowhere in sight. 

Fine. If this was how it was going to be, he’d finish the job himself. He hastily threw his hand into his pants and resumed where Bro left off, the entire time imagining that Bro was still the one touching him. It felt different than when his Bro was doing it and the pace was needy and fast and it took mere minutes to push Dave over the edge, coating his hands in his own release.

He slumped over, a little disappointed and still a little frustrated that he had to finish himself off when Bro was the one that started it. Whatever, that feeling will be replaced with even more disappointment when he fails that test on Monday, that’s for sure.

————————————————

Ahaha...I've lost all control of my life.


	3. Learning can be fun

Monday morning rolled around and Dave sluggishly made his way around the apartment, getting dressed, eating, and packing his bookbag before leaving for school. It was the first time in a long while that he was actually really nervous to take a test. 

Before he didn’t care what grade he got as long as he wasn’t flunking, but now all that had changed and it was all thanks to Bro. 

It wasn’t only the little promises of relieving his sexual tension that made Dave want to get good grades, it was also that he really just wanted to make Bro happy and give him something to be proud of--other than the sweet ass comics that Dave made. 

A good hour after Dave had left, Bro finally decided to leave the confines of his room. The last day and a half had been mentally exhausting for him and if it weren’t for his shades then it would definitely be noticeable. After the stunt that he pulled in the kitchen he had retired to his room and made no attempt to leave until now. 

He had sat at his computer, tried working on his smuppets, played around with his turntables, but nothing he did could pull him out of the purgatory that he had created in his mind. He had raised Dave, watched the kid grow up, hell who was he kidding? Dave still wasn’t really “grown up.” 

At the moment, he was his own worst enemy. There wasn’t a second that passed where his mind wasn’t screaming at him, calling him ‘Fucked up’ or a ‘Monster’ and the lack of sleep he was getting really was starting to take it’s toll. 

That nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him, 

“That’s your little brother, you’re taking advantage of his feelings. You’re no better than your run of the mill pedophile that’s locked up."

He felt sick, but he wasn’t about to let anyone else know that and so he hid behind the walls he built. If it was one thing he was good at, it was keeping his poker face. 

When Dave got home from school, Bro was on the couch as usual, trying to find something worthwhile to watch and if Dave didn’t know better, he could have sworn Bro hesitated a second longer when My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was on one of the stations.

The younger Strider threw his bag to the side and made his way to the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and tried to pry his shoes off without untying them. Bro decided on some stupid romcom and they did what they did best: they turned down the volume and made commentaries through the whole thing.

For just a little while, Bro felt like things were normal again and the screaming voice in his head subsided to a whisper almost. That came crashing, flames and all, to the earth the minute the show was over.

Dave had snatched up the remote control and turned off the television as soon as that horrible thing was over. He shifted on the couch, pulling his legs up and sitting cross legged all while fixing his gaze on his brother. Dave swallowed hard and blurted the thoughts he had been having without really thinking about it. 

“Do I get to have another lesson in fucked up brother love today? Or since I don’t have a test to study for am I just chopped liver?” 

Bro’s heart sank. In his mind Dave had pretty much just confirmed all of Bro’s worst thoughts and he felt like any minute he was going to be sick. He was about to apologize for everything, to tell him that it was wrong of him to do all that. His stomach was in a knot and his heart was in his throat and he hated himself. 

“Look, Dave, I’m---”

He stopped mid sentence when Dave crawled across the couch and situated himself in Bro’s lap, arms wrapped around Bro’s neck, chests just barely touching, legs spread wide around Bro. Dave licked his lips and made a grinding motion, making sure to press his ass right where Bro’s cock was. 

“How about a more active lesson?”

Bro’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, part of him was extremely perplexed, the other half extremely turned on. He had turned Dave into a little monster just like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything stopped for a minute, Bro weighing his options and the light and dark sides battling for supremacy. On the one side Bro wanted to push Dave off, to tell him that they needed to stop this freaky incestfest they had going on and return to normal Bros. Then there was the other side, the side that was animalistic, the side that wanted Dave squirming and panting his name---ding ding ding ladies and gentlemen it seems the dark side has won by a landslide! They had already gone this far, hadn’t they? Just a couple days ago Bro was touching Dave in the kitchen, there was no way that they could ever go back to being ’normal’ again. So why not just go through with it? It takes a lot of weight off your shoulders to know that Dave was the one making the move.

Bro rested his hands on Dave’s slender hips and kneaded his skin lightly before letting his hand travel up Dave’s sides and brushing his fingertips along the sensitive skin of the boy’s neck. The noises that he was eliciting from Dave’s throat made a fire come to life in his body and there was only one thing running through his head now: how bad he needed Dave. His hands came back down to hold on to Dave’s hips as he thrust himself upwards, creating heat and friction between the two of them. Dave’s moans were quieter at first, but soon both of their jeans seemed a tad too tight and now Dave’s moans got louder and needier as Bro’s hardness rubbed against him.

Bro’s hands held Dave firmly in place as he continued his rhythmic attack, Dave’s arms wrapped around his neck and letting out noises that no boy his age should be making. He pushed the thought to the side and leaned in, pressing his lips against Dave’s neck. The hands buried in Bro’s shirt clung a little tighter as he licked a trail up the side of Dave’s neck, taking the time to nip at Dave’s earlobe before pulling away. The elder Strider eyed Dave for a minute, taking in his flushed face, the way his lips were parted…everything about the boy was beautiful and perfect. He let one hand fall away from Dave’s hip and started palming his erection through his layers of clothing. A frustrated and needy moan filled the air as Dave tried to thrust into the touches and gain some extra friction. 

“What’s wrong, lil man? Something bothering you?” 

Bro’s baritone voice was teasing and before Dave could do or say anything his lips were covered by Bro’s own. It took Dave by surprise enough that there was little resistance when Bro tried to slip his tongue past Dave’s lips. As he explored Dave’s mouth he ran his tongue over Dave’s coaxing it to life and savoring the flavor that was Dave. Bro stopped palming Dave and ran his hand up the boy’s body, lifting his shirt up and running a calloused finger over one of Dave’s sensitive nipples. The feeling was new and completely welcomed as Dave arched his back and moaned against Bro’s lips. Bro was the one that finally broke the kiss, licking a trail down Dave’s neck and biting down hard enough to bruise. Dave shivered and arched up a little further, breathing heavily, looking on with lidded eyes. 

It took less than a second for Dave to wiggle out of his jeans and shuck them off to the side and Bro was just as fast as he pushed his pants down his legs. He only watched with amusement and Dave stared, not even trying to hide just what he was staring at. It was always nice to see people have that kind of reaction about his cock.

“Take a fucking picture it’ll last you longer.” 

“Okay I was just trying to figure out how you walk with that fucking thing between your legs.”

“Oh I walk fine, it’s going to be you that has trouble walking.”

Bro honestly did not think Dave’s face could get any redder, but at his comment Dave flushed a deep crimson color and punched Bro in the shoulder. He uncurled his hands from the back of Bro’s shirt and brought his fingers to his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in a generous amount of spit. Bro watched as Dave worked his fingers and god damn it he’d be lying if he said Dave wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world right now. Dave pulled his hand away and looked it over, making sure it was coated well enough. It passed the test and Dave shot his hand down and took Bro’s erection into his hand. He ran his palm over the swollen head of Bro’s erection and then wrapped his fingers around the shaft, coating the length with his saliva and he slid his hand down to the base. 

Dave swallowed hard, praying that Bro wouldn’t notice and see just how nervous he was, then began pumping him just like Bro had done to him a few days ago. The only difference between the two instances was Dave’s hand shook a lot more and you could tell just how nervous and inexperienced he was. Dave didn’t set any kind of teasing rhythm and didn’t take it slow, his pumps were fast and rough and he relaxed a little when he heard a low groan from his Bro. He let up a little bit and started slower, more even strokes, and his heart almost stopped when he heard another moan escape his brother’s lips. 

With each stroke the fire in Bro’s stomach grew hotter and hotter, spreading out through his entire body and made him inch closer and closer to the edge. He brought his fingers up to Dave’s mouth and an unspoken command told Dave to do the same thing to Bro’s fingers that he was to his own. So he did just that, he took one of Bro’s fingers into his mouth, sliding it all the way in to Bro’s knuckle and started sucking on it, he swirled his tongue around it and made sure it was coated good enough before taking another in and doing the same thing. Bro let his fingers fall out of Dave’s mouth with a wet little pop and reached around behind him, saliva coated fingers pushing teasingly against Dave’s ass. The more Bro teased and prodded at Dave’s entrance the more Dave forgot that he was in the middle of something. When Bro slowly pushed a finger inside of him, Dave forgot all about the dick in his hand and balled his fists in the front of Bro’s shirt. Dave had managed to push himself up on his knees a little more, his chest pushed firmly into Bro’s, his back arched, and his ass out. 

Bro pushed into him and used Dave’s saliva to coat his insides, making it slightly easier when another finger slowly slid into him. He twirled his fingers slightly, trying to get Dave used to the feeling and when he noticed that Dave was starting to relax a bit, he started scissoring his fingers. A moan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain ripped from Dave’s throat and he tried to get used to the feeling of being spread open. A little more coaxing a little more spreading and before he knew it he had Dave moaning like a little pornstar. Instead of a wince, Bro was greeted with a deep groan as he worked a third finger into Dave. Groans turned to mewls and pants as Dave completely relaxed himself, moving his hips to meet with Bro’s thrusts to get a little more depth. Without warning the fingers were removed, a moan of protest coming from Dave. 

Bro stuck a hand down inside the couch and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom from between the cushions. 

“Ugh gross dude. I lay on this couch all the time, now you tell me I’ve been laying on your jizz for years?”

This was stupid, he didn’t want Bro to wear a condom. Besides, it wasn’t like he could get pregnant or anything. He stayed silent and he watched his Bro roll the condom on to himself and coated himself with lubricant. One hand went back to Dave’s hip, gripping him and holding him down, and the other went to his cock, holding it as he pressed against Dave. There gazes met behind their shades for a minute and Dave gave a silent okay before Bro began to slide himself into the small body on top of him. Dave winced and let a string of curses fall from his lips, Bro’s fingers were nothing compared to the actual thing and Dave mentally went over how his obituary would say he died from being split in two by a fucking monstrous cock. 

By the time Bro was fully buried inside him, Dave felt exhausted, his mind was hazy and the feeling of being so filled was just so uncomfortable. Bro gave him a minute to try and get used to the feeling, to try and relax, but the heat and the feeling of just how tight Dave was around him made him extremely impatient. Bro tightened his grip on Dave’s hips before he started to slide himself out and ram right back in to the boy. The moans that Dave was making before turned into screams as Bro thrust into him, the pain quickly subsiding and a wave of euphoria and pleasure washing over him. Dave’s hands frantically clenched and unclenched in Bro’s shirt, his entire body shaking from the pleasure he was feeling. In time Dave started pushing back down against Bro’s cock, just as he had done with his fingers, desperately seeking more---needing more. 

It was then that the best idea hit Bro. He let a faint smile spread across his lips. He searched his memory, tried to find something that related to what Dave had recently been studying in school. 

“When was the Underground Railroad started?” 

He had said it with such a straight face and without even stopping his thrusts that Dave just stared for a minute. 

“W-What the…actual fuck…?”

“When was the Underground Railroad founded?”

Bro kept thrusting into Dave with a steady and even pace. 

“I don’t fucking…ah--know.”

“Wrong answer, lil man.”

Bro slowed his pace down and stopped pushing in as far, earning him a whine from Dave. 

“I-In 1831!”

“Right you are.”

And with that, Bro picked up the pace again, but this time he angled himself just a little different, thrusting hard back up in to Dave and he knew when he hit Dave’s sweet spot because the younger Strider’s body tensed and a loud drawn out moan was pulled from him. It went on like this for a while; Bro asking questions, slowing down almost to a stop when Dave answered them wrong, and then burying himself back inside with such force and hitting that spot each time Dave got a question right. Dave had stopped keeping track of the number of questions he was being asked, he had lost count after the fifth or sixth one, it was a miracle that he was still able to formulate any kind of words at all. The ruthless beating that his prostate was getting made him see stars, every time Bro hit that spot, he saw white. His mind was foggy, his limbs felt a million times heavier, his body felt like jelly, and his voice was long since gone from all the shrieks and screams and moans. 

One last question and one more right answer and Bro hit that spot one more time; Dave’s body went rigid, he tensed up, and swore as he came hard onto Bro’s stomach. The tightness that surrounded Bro grew even tighter with Dave’s climax and it was enough to push him straight over the edge and he bit his bottom lip as his body went weak with his release. 

“Fffffuck, Bro.” 

Dave’s voice cracked and squeaked as he slumped over and rested his forehead against Bro’s chest. He ran his clean hand through Dave’s hair and twisted his finger around a blonde strand, then he helped Dave get up off his lap and caught him as the boy’s knees gave out on him when he tried to stand. Bro just shook his head and sighed and then helped Dave wobble off down the hall towards his room. When he was in the vicinity of his bed he fell onto it, making all the springs creak under him, and when Bro turned to leave Dave grabbed his hand and tugged, pleading with him to stay with him for the night. Cuddling after sex wasn’t something that Bro normally did, but Dave wasn’t just some one night stand, Dave was much more important than that. So with a little bit of a tussle, Bro flopped down next to Dave, wrapped his arms around him, and they fell asleep to the sound of their heartbeats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was definitely inspired by Sugoihime's Sybian picture on Tumblr. Just in case anyone was curious.

When the sunlight drifted in through the blinds and woke Dave up, Bro was no where to be seen. For a brief second Dave thought that maybe everything that had happened was just some very elaborate and realistic dream. That thought came crashing to the ground the minute he shifted in his bed. His entire body ached and he slowly dragged himself from his bed and stood on shaky legs, going to school today was not going to be easy. He took a couple steps and braced himself with the wall, every step he took sent a searing pain up his spine. His bro had been right, there was no way he was going to be walking right today.

He began his daily routine, but at a slower pace than usual. His shower was shorter than usual, he bitched and moaned when he wiggled into his clothes, he attempted to sit down and have a bowl of cereal and ended up standing, and then he shuffled out of the apartment and took the elevator down. There was no way in hell he was taking the stairs today. When he got to school he tried to act as normal as possible, but he knew there was something in his walk that gave him away, if not his walk then the way he had to ease himself into those horribly hard chairs was a big clue. No one had said anything and even though part of him felt as though everyone that looked at him knew what he had done, knew that just under his shirt collar there was a bruise from his bro, knew that his bro gave it to him good and hard, but no one said anything. He started to relax, everything was okay.

It wasn’t until after the bell for his last class rang and he was getting his things together that someone approached him, some upperclassman that he hardly knew and had eaten lunch with on a few occasions. The older boy came straight up to him and greeted him by slapping his ass so hard that Dave was sure he was about to keel over right then and there. 

“You all right, Strider? Seems like you’ve been trying out a new walk today.”

“Shut the hell up.” 

This was not a conversation he wanted to be having, especially not with someone he barely considered an acquaintance.

“Aw, was your boyfriend a little too rough with you last night?”

Dave turned around to face the boy, poker face and all.

“Actually, yeah. He fucked my choice ass so hard I was seeing stars.”

Dave shut his locker, picked up his stuff, and left the boy standing there completely stupefied. No one else said anything to him and when his bus dropped him off in front of him apartment he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He had survived and no one was the wiser of this weird relationship between him and his bro. The elevator was slow and usual and when it dropped him off on his floor he opened the door to the apartment and headed straight for his room. All he wanted was to strip down and lay in bed forever. So he did just that, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to bed, leaving the lights off and the fan on to save him from that spring heat. 

Things were pretty normal the next couple of days, which was pretty disheartening for Dave because he had been under the impression that from now on they’d be having some kind of wild, kinky, sex every day for the rest of his life. Days turned into weeks and Dave felt like he was going to suffocate from the sexual tension that was filling the apartment. Hell, their sexual tension could probably be seen from space right about now. He never said or did anything about it though, he figured Bro would come around on his own and things would start to heat up again. Well that’s what he thought, but nothing ever happened and finals rolled around. At this point Dave could care less about everything, he was just stressed out over his exams that were far too close for their own good.

Every night he’d study, he’d get his text books out and read over things he had forgotten, scribble notes on to flash cards, and he completely filled out all of his reviews for once. One night, in the middle of studying there was a knock at the door and he knew Bro wasn’t going to get up from his television show to answer it. Dave opened the door and was met with a giant package thrown at him.

“Strider residence? Sign here.” 

He signed his name and shut the door, curiosity building inside him. He shook the box a few times, trying to feel it out, but there was nothing he could discern from a small, dull, thud. Well, he sure as hell didn’t have any money so the package was obviously for Bro. He tossed the box on to Bro’s lap and immediately the elder Strider picked it up and disappeared into his room. Awesome. Now Dave would never know what was in the box, it was probably some weird new puppet thing or something. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it and he shook it off, he returned to the table and started studying again, curiosity eating away at him.  
Days passed and nothing was said or seen of the package again. Then before he really knew it, finals were right around the corner, two days to be exact and he had never felt so nervous and unprepared in his entire life. He ignored all his friends online and kept his face buried in his books and notes. The one night Bro came in and picked up his note cards and motioned for Dave to follow him. No questions were asked and Dave silently followed Bro down the hallway and quirked an eyebrow as he was lead into his own room. 

“What the hell gives, Bro?”

He had no idea what was going on, but he immediately noticed the…thing on his floor. Whatever that thing was, he had never seen anything like it before, and if it weren’t for the dildo attached to it, well it would have looked pretty innocent. He got closer to it and saw the word ‘Sybian’, that’s what the contraption was called he assumed. He continued to stare at it for a minute, trying to figure out exactly what it did. After a minute of mulling it over, he was still in the dark about the oddity that was on his bedroom floor.

“Okay, I’ll bite, what the hell’s this thing?” 

Bro didn’t say anything, he just tossed Dave a bottle of lubricant and Dave knew what was being asked of him. Dave kneeled down next to the Sybian and popped the lubricant cap open, poured some into his hand and wrapped his fingers around the silicone dick, making sure to coat it thoroughly. The thing wasn’t as big as Bro, but it was still a good size and it would still hurt if he tried to take it without a generous amount of lubricant. Dave looked up and Bro had come a little closer, all the while watching him, and expecting a good show. When he was done coating it as much as he could, Dave pulled his pants down and kicked them off to the side, no reason to be embarrassed they had already had sex. Still, Dave couldn’t help the way his cheeks burned as he ran a slicked up finger over his ass and dipped inside, slicking himself up. 

Dave moaned as he worked himself on his fingers and after a minute of doing what Bro had done and stretching himself out, he straddled the machine, used one hand to steady and guide the dildo into him and used the other hand to spread his ass. The head of the toy slipped inside him with a silent, but satisfying pop and Dave continued to impale himself on the toy, stopping only when he was sitting down of the rounded curve of the top of the Sybian. Bro walked over to him and slid Dave’s shirt over his head, leaving it on his arms and twisting it ever so slightly, using the shirt almost like a pair of handcuffs. 

Dave panted as Bro looked him over, made sure everything was good before walking back in front of Dave and sitting cross legged in front of him. Bro played with the box that was connected to the Sybian by a thin wire, turning the device on and playing with a knob that made the toy inside Dave buzz to life. Bro turned the knob as far to the left as possible, making the vibrations dull and slow down, almost to the point of not being on at all, and pulled Dave’s notecards out of his back pocket. 

“Ready for your lesson?”

Dave nodded, trying to focus on Bro and the questions rather than the teasingly slow toy inside him.

“Biology time, let’s see…”

Bro thumbed through the notecards and when he found one he liked he pulled it to the front of the deck.

“What’s the average rate of DNA replication?”

It took Dave less than a minute to recall the answer.

“T-The average rate is 1000 nucleotides per second.”

“Right.”

Bro cranked the knob up, making the vibrations come alive with a new vigor, and watched as Dave squirmed on the toy. He let Dave enjoy himself for a minute and then turned the vibrations back down, not as much as before, but still enough to make Dave frustrated. The questions continued and when Dave got a question wrong the vibrations were turned down a little more, when Dave got a question right, the machine was cranked up to the max and Bro sat back and enjoyed the sight of Dave in the throes of pleasure. If Dave got a question wrong, Bro would skip it and come back to it later, but the second time around Dave always got it right. 

By the end of the deck of notecards, Dave was getting everything right and didn’t even hesitate with his answers. Bro rewarded him by turning the machine up all the way and leaving it on that setting. Dave, with his arms stuck behind his back, began rocking his hips, trying to get movement out of the toy as well as the vibrations. His body shook and his moans were raspy as he lifted himself off the toy and slammed himself back down, completely sheathing it within himself. He fucked himself hard with the toy, until he finally found that spot that Bro used to drive him insane. Dave hit it once, twice, and a third time before the pleasure was just too much for him to take and he crumpled forward, sobbing into his legs as he came onto his own stomach. 

After he finally came down from the most intense orgasm of his life, he shakily slid off the machine and just stretched out on the floor, face pressed to the ground and still trying to regain his breath. 

“Tomorrow we’ll do Math and English, got it?”

Dave let out a weak, ‘Uh huh’ as he slowly made his way to his bed. Bro packed up his new toy, took one more look at Dave, and smiled as he walked out of the room. Dave pulled the cover over himself and curled up into a little ball, he had no idea how he was going to survive studying for two subjects tomorrow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When exams were finally over, Dave couldn’t help the sigh of relief that washed over him. His study sessions with Bro could probably be described as the single best thing in his life, but god damn it they were so mentally and physically exhausting. The use of the Sybian didn’t stop once exams were over though, Bro liked using it to tease Dave and no matter how many times he used it on him, Dave just could not get used to it and each time his release was so fucking intense that it was impossible to keep himself from shaking and crying. 

A couple days later exams were being passed back to the students and Dave’s heart was racing a million miles per second. All he wanted was a passing grade, he didn’t need 100% or anything like that, he just wanted to pass. The teacher paused a little longer when she handed Dave his test back and he didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad thing. He took a deep breath and flipped the exam over. 

100\. Fucking. Percent. 

Looks like when it came to learning, Dave was definitely a hands on kind of guy. He smiled inwardly, Bro’s lessons had paid off and now he couldn’t wait for another test to roll around. Who knew learning could be so much fun?


End file.
